


Team Free Love

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's alpha's come home from a hunt and give him some love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Free Love

He could kick them both in the balls for this. Really he could. Well if he did not like their balls where they were so much. Sighing he looked down at the baby on the bed, smiling as he changed her diaper before holding her against his chest, patting her back lovingly.

Bouncing the little girl in his arms he could hear the chatter of both the alpha's coming home. Ignoring them he kissed his daughter on the forehead before setting her in her little rocker in the living room. She held onto his finger, squeezing it and he could feel their eyes on him before he even saw them.

"Is it just me or did pregnancy fill out his ass more." Right, because that's the first thing Sam notices. A dramatic sigh leaves him as he looks over his shoulder at them, finally acknowledging the angel and his brother.

"No. I think it definitely did fill out. Which I don't mind. More to grab." With that said Castiel moves over to join him at the crib, a small smile gracing his lips as he reaches in to brush the hair back from his daughter's face. "How is Zira doing by the way?"

"Better. Her fever is down at least, and she's been eating fine. How was work?" he looks between the both of them, startling a little when he felt Sam's hands move around his waist, one large palm brushing over his swollen belly. A small sigh left him as he leaned back against the alpha, eyes closing as he felt his brother's neck move over his neck. "And yours is doing just fine Sam. They were more active today though. Wouldn't let me take a nap."

"Hmm, good." He nips at Dean's ear before pulling away to go get something to eat. "And the hunt went fine. Was an easy salt n' burn. Actual work was easy enough too so don't worry too much about it."

He pouted a little at that, his cheeks reddening as Castiel smile leaning over to kiss him. "It's fine, I've been making sure the hunt goes okay and picking him up from work so don't worry so much about us. Just worry about yourself and our children." One hand moves through Dean's hair and a small sigh leaves him as he leans into the touch, just needing more of it right now. All his nerves felt frayed when they were not home, needing to know his baby brother and angel were safe.

"Alright…I think a good massage could calm me down."

"I think I can handle that while Sam cooks us up dinner."


End file.
